Static
by k o u s e n
Summary: [challenge fic] she writes his name and hers with a heart in between them ».yuxas.«


**Static**;

She doesn't always know what she's talking about or who started the conversation or what the topic originally was. She just rambles along about whatever she feels like. Her friends are accustomed to it because it's something she's always done. When they're walking along with their books open, studying for the test in the next class and she's still talking, they tune her out because she's going to fail anyway, but why should they?

She doodles on her test paper, shading in the bubbles so they make a smiley face or a heart or a sword. She gets a failing grade and a nasty look from the teacher, but she happily shows off her paper to the entire class so they can see what she accomplished. Her paper goes flying down to the desk when the door opens and heads turn and suddenly, there's a new kid.

He's more like her than anyone else in the whole school and they immediately hit it off, throwing paper airplanes and starting a two-person food fight in the cafeteria during the first lunch wave. He pours tea in her mashed potatoes while she puts peas in his bag when his back is turned.

Her friends walk a little faster now that the chatter is twice as loud and she walks a little slower because now someone is listening and she doesn't want to get to the next class because the talking would have to end.

They're friends for a whole year before things change.

His hand touches hers while they're walking and suddenly they're blushing. It's never happened before but, suddenly, it is now. They're only best friends and he's only turning his head and she's only blushing. The path is clear in front of them because her friends are taking a different route and maybe they're not really friends anymore.

She's climbing a fence and he's crouched on the ground, poking at a bug with a stick, when her show lace gets caught between the planks of wood. She yells his name as she stumbles and he catches her before she even falls. He walks off with her in his arms, telling her that she shouldn't climb fences because 'nurse!Roxas' isn't a pretty sight. She teases that she'd love to see him in a nurse outfit and he turns white and almost drops her.

He eventually drops her in a lawn chair and she pulls him down and suddenly, he's on top of her and she's under him and their lips are meeting in the middle.

It's another year before anything drastic happens.

He's moving and there's no way to stop it. His dad is in the military so there's no way around moving. He has to leave in three weeks and they'll probably never see each other again. She goes home crying and he locks himself in his room, which is full of boxes just waiting to be put together and filled.

He doesn't see her for a week until he finds her sitting on the roof of her house with a marker and paper. She's writing his name and hers with a heart between them. He kisses her and she starts to cry because misery never tasted so sweet. He's leaving soon and there's nothing to do but stick together as long as possible and keep an attitude towards their parents because those people are ruining their lives.

It's a few days before he leaves when he tells her he thinks he's in love. She makes a sarcastic remark and shrugs as she wipes her tears and turns her head. He closes his hand over hers and she looks at him and sees he really means it. They start skipping the entire school day so they can spend every moment together. They know it'll only hurt worse when he has to leave but that's okay because, for now, they have each other and that's all that matters.

When he gets into his car to leave, she runs and runs for as long as she can and she doesn't go home until the next morning when she stops crying and her eyes hurt. She doesn't cry any after that because there's no use. He's gone and she'll never see him again.

She doesn't reply to his emails or calls because there's no need in continuing something that only caused her pain in the end.

She finally goes back to school and gets detention for skipping so much. Her teacher tells her to write 'I will not skip' on the black board until she understands that she isn't supposed to skip. The teacher leaves to room to get a cup of coffee and when he comes back, the board is half filled with the name 'Roxas'. The teacher sighs and tells her that Roxas won't help her skipping problem. He asks what her obsession with him is and she merely replies, "I picked my poison."

He leaves it at that and has her clean the board before she leaves.

In the corner of the board she writes his name and hers with a heart in between them, then she scribbles out the heart and screams into her hands. She goes home and locks herself in her room and throws all her drawings and all his drawings and everything that reminds her of him out the window. She's left with a mattress and a garbage can with her computer knocked onto the floor because nothing merely _reminds_ her of him. Everything _is_ him and he's not going away.

**&&.**

**Yuxas for the win, omg.**

This is a contest entry for loren's 100 oneshot challenge thing.  
Whoo!.

I don't own Corey Smith, whom I stole the line 'picked my poison'  
from.  
& Corey Smith Owns My Heart ♥

I know this sucks and it's definitely not anywhere near my best, but I  
wrote it and I don't think it's going to get any better, so yeah.

THE END OF MY RANT.

& I own nothing.  
Please excuse any grammar slash spelling slash other problems.


End file.
